Random Musings
by KikiOnHiatus
Summary: A collection of random one-shots about Olitz. Enjoy! Definitely, AU! Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or any of its characters.
1. To Love is To Gain

Author's Note: First of all, I hope every one is doing well. I am doing good, taking it one day at a time. Life has been changing for me and I've been taking a lot of time to do things that will edify and enhance the quality of my living. Apart from school and work that keeps me busy I've been spending more time doing other things rather than being stuck to my phone and computer (like I used to be), which has honestly been a great experience for me. To answer what many of you are thinking, yes, I will be completing all of my stories but will only resume them once this semester has ended. I'm also reevaluating the way I write because although it is something I enjoy doing for fun I also want to improve my craft and take it seriously. Truthfully, I even feel limited by writing Olitz fanfic because I have to follow a certain model because these characters were not created by me, only inspired. So, hopefully, one day I'll branch out into writing my own stories with my own characters.

Anyways, please enjoy the story. I had a plan in mind of how I wanted this story to go but most writers can attest that that isn't always the case. Hope you enjoy this one-shot and please do me the honor of leaving a review at the end. Thank you.

PS. I've been so behind on my fanfic reading, hopefully, I'll get to catch up soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Life isn't perfect but there are perfect moments. Mostly Olivia centric as she battles life's unpleasantness and joys.

 **To Love is To Gain**

* * *

Prologue

 _An eight-year-old Olivia surveyed the countless amount of pills atop her mother's nightstand that she was strictly warned to never touch. Not that she was even able to crack open any of them if she tried. All that she knew was that sometimes it made her mommy sleepy whenever she took them._

 _"I'm sorry, baby. Mommy just needs a few more minutes of rest before I can get up and play with you. Ok, sweetheart?"_

 _"Ok, mommy." Olivia whispered before sitting at the foot of her mother's bed playing with her Barbie dolls._

….

"Shit, shit," Olivia mumbled as she hastily dragged the white cotton T-shirt over her head while simultaneously pulling on a pair of black leggings. She was in a hurry to get dress before the clock struck 5 PM when her ride would arrive. With her clothes on she rushed to her adjoined bathroom, which was still warm from the hot shower she'd just taken and the mirror she was looking into wore the steam from it. She hurriedly brush her shoulder length locks into a low ponytail, securing it with a elastic tie before applying some edge control on her edges and smoothing the flyaway hairs with a soft bristle brush.

"Livia!" Just as she was applying moisturizer to her face the sound of her mother's voice accompanied by the ding of the doorbell alerted her of her tardiness.

"I'm coming. Tell him I'm coming!" Olivia returned just as loudly as she moved even quicker. She rushed out of the bathroom while simultaneously rubbing in the white lotion into her face. She moved towards her closet, dropped unceremoniously to her knees as she looked for a pair of shoes to wear that would be appropriate for hiking. She saw the pair of brown hiking boots that she'd received as a Christmas present last year and decided against them because in her mind they were too clunky, so she quickly decided on her white and black Nike Roshes. Once they were securely on her feet she grabbed her everyday bag that held her wallet and other miscellaneous things and made her way out of the bedroom and moved to the living room where her mother and now boyfriend were seated.

"Hey," Olivia greeted them both with a smile and her mother decided it was a good time to poke fun at her.

"Fitz, I don't know how you put up with her lateness. She's going to be late for her own funeral," her mother, Marcel Pope, teased.

"I don't know how I do it either," Fitzgerald Grant, her boyfriend of one year and five months chorused in a playful manner.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the both of them. They were thick like thieves and enjoyed getting her riled up.

"Whatever… It's not my fault that you called last minute with your hiking trip," Olivia quipped, making her way over to where Fitz was sitting and sat on the arm of his chair – his left arm automatically wrapped around her waist.

"You two are going hiking?" Marcel probed as though Olivia didn't just said that they were. "It looks like it's going to rain," she continued before they could answer.

"Did you check the weather, babe?" Olivia turned her attention to her very handsome boyfriend. He was outfitted in a short-sleeved grey Henley T-shirt and brown cargo pants with a matching pair of brown hiking boots to the ones in her closet.

"I did, there's a 40% chance of rain," Fitz answered, taking her small hand in his when she gave him a skeptical look.

"That's more than a 40% chance of rain. It's going to rain," Marcel said confidently.

Fitz squinted his eyes at the woman who looked so much like his girlfriend – smooth mocha brown skin, petite frame with beautiful eyes that complemented her lovely face – in disbelief. Marcel noticed his look and with a smile, elaborated further, "I just know these things. Right, Livia?"

Olivia nodded her head in agreement and laughed. "She's always right when it comes to the weather." Her mother had an intuition that was none like any other she has witnessed. She only needed to meet a person once and she would be able to read them. And because of this, Olivia was terribly afraid of bringing Fitz home at the beginning stages of their relationship. She was worried that her mother wouldn't like him but thankfully from since introduction the two had hit it off spectacularly. They were now the two most important people in her life.

The trio spent a few more minutes catching up before Olivia and Fitz got ready to leave. Within a few seconds, Fitz was already out the door and heading to his navy blue Jeep Wrangler while Olivia made last minute fuss with her mother.

"Don't forget to take your meds and call me if you need anything. Do you need me to bring you anything while I'm out?" She rattled off as she stood in the doorway – part of her body already out the door while the other part remained inside. It was a physical demonstration of her life. Half ready to go and half ready to stay.

"Olivia…" her mother trailed in her warning voice that tells her she was being overbearing.

Olivia sighed and smiled. "I know, I'm sorry. Just call me if you need me, ok?"

Marcel moved closer to her daughter and hugged her closely. "I will. Now, go and have a good time with that lovely gentleman." Both ladies turned to the driveway where Fitz was standing at the passenger side with the door open. He was such a gentleman indeed. Marcel released her daughter from her embrace. "And don't come back pregnant," she teased. It was something she said every time Olivia went on a date.

"Mom…" It was Olivia's turn to chastise her, even though her mother would be secretly happy if that happened. Her mother loved children and it was always her desire to have a house full of them, whether through procreation or adoption. But that desire was sadly unfulfilled when at the age of 4 years old they discovered she had a serious heart condition. All of her life she fought hard to survive and make the most out of it but the doctors had told her that she shouldn't get pregnant because it would be too strenuous on her already poorly functioning heart. But at the age of 25 when she discovered that she was pregnant by her long-term boyfriend it was the most scariest and exciting time of her life, Olivia recalled her saying. Surprisingly, her entire pregnancy and delivery went by smoothly, it was nothing short of a miracle. However, while she was happy to be pregnant and a new mother her boyfriend on the other hand wasn't. Olivia wasn't even 24 hours old when he disappeared without a phone number to reach him or a signature on his daughter's birth certificate. From that moment on it was just the two of them.

So it was a no brainer at least to Olivia when her mother got really sick a month before she was supposed to go to California College of the Arts (CCA) on a full scholarship to pursue a bachelor's degree in graphic arts design. What neither of them anticipated was that the next 2 years would be an upheaval battle for them where her mother's health was concerned. Suffice to say, Olivia didn't get to go to college in California where most of her mother's family lived. She instead enrolled part time at a local college in North Carolina where they lived, while working part time to help off set some of the expenses her mother's insurance didn't cover.

Life wasn't a bed of roses for the Pope women but through it all they've loved each other wholly and purely. Olivia had to grow up quickly and for that she saw the world differently than many 25-year-olds. The only thing she would change is her mother's abnormal heart for a normally functioning one even though it is the catalyst that tightened their bond.

...

Olivia settled comfortably against the leather seat with her head tilted towards the driver while Coldplay's _Adventure of a Lifetime_ played, which was frequently heard because Coldplay was one of Fitz's favorite music band, so last year for his birthday she had surprised him with tickets to see them at the Time Warner Cable Arena in downtown Charlotte.

Presently, Fitz was filling her in on his week – since they hadn't seen each other since last Saturday but had still maintain communication via phone calls and text messages – while her eyes drunkenly admire his ruggedly handsome face covered in light shrubs – the dark hair covered his chiseled jaws impeccably and the way his blue eyes shone with merit made her heart skip several beats. She loved when he grew out his beard but his father hated it because it wasn't becoming of a grooming CEO to be for one of North Carolina's popular cabin rental companies. It was a family company that had been in their family for at least 60 years, passed down from generation to generation.

 **Turn your magic on…**

 **"** Oh, can you grab my phone? I forgot to send you the picture of Kayla's newly missing tooth." Kayla was Fitz's 6-year-old niece from his older sister, Jennifer.

Olivia laughed, "another one fell out? At this rate we might as well start feeding her soup since she'll have no teeth to chew with," she joked at the little girl's expense.

"I'll tell her what you said," Fitz teased, briefly casting his eyes on her before refocusing them on the moderately trafficked road. But as they moved further away from downtown Charlotte the traffic grew lighter.

"Please don't," Olivia begged – she didn't want to make the little girl feel even more self-conscious about her changing body – as she unlocked his phone and pulled up his photo album where she quickly found the photo of the little girl with dark wavy hair, smiling widely with two missing upper incisors and two missing outer lower incisors. Olivia chortled again at how adorable she looked. "Ohmygawd, you have to frame this, Fitz. Look how precious she is."

Fitz cast his eyes briefly to soak in the adoring expression he knew was there every time she talked about or interacted with Kayla. His niece was fascinated with Olivia, besotted even… but that could be said for most of the Grant family.

"I miss her 21 questions," she continued, still staring at the picture. Kayla always had a lot of questions for Olivia and they were normally well thought out and thought provoking. Questions like "do you believe in evolution and why is there bad people in the world?" She was quite a smarty-pants for six.

"You'll just have to set up a play date with her. If you're free next Saturday I can have her over and we can spend the day with her," Fitz suggested. He also loved kids and enjoyed anytime he got to spend with his niece. He made sure to play an active role in her life because she was fatherless. Her father died in the army when she was two in Afghanistan when their convoy went under attack. It was a rough time for his sister but their family had surrounded her and provided support. Now, she was doing much better and finally opening herself to the possibility of dating again.

Olivia pulled out her phone from her black purse and opened up her calendar app to check if she could. She was normally very busy all of the time. She was in her final year of college and also worked 32 hours a week as an office assistant at a graphic design company in the business district of downtown Charlotte. She had a hate love relationship with her job, she appreciated it for what it was – a foot in the door – but hated the people who worked there. Firstly, it was male dominated and some wished it was even more so. _Ridiculous…_

She checked her schedule and it looked like her next Saturday was free. "I can make it, just need to make sure I finish all my assignments for that week," she sighed; ready to be finished with college. It felt like she was in school forever and she was. Instead of earning her BA in 4 years it was taking her almost 6 years to do. Some days she felt discouraged and would often times share her grievances with Fitz who would encourage her on.

Fitz grabbed her hand over the console, empathizing with how she felt, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're almost at the finish line, honey."

Her countenance softened from his gentle encouragement. She loved how understanding he was of her situation and how patient he was with her. What they had worked; it worked really well. He was approaching his thirtieth birthday in two months while she was turning 26 in the month after his. They'd met almost two years ago at the hospital while her mother was admitted for bronchitis – they always had to be careful of every infection she contracted and made sure it was under control before it could turn deadly. So, while her mother was being treated up in her room Olivia had went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. When she'd paid for her food she hadn't realized how crowded the cafeteria was. She searched the room for an empty table and chair but couldn't find one. So she started hunting for a tablemate. Some were two crowded and some faces looked very unfriendly so she wasn't even going to try asking them to share their table, but then she saw a table with only one occupant – his face was handsome even though she didn't really pay a lot of attention to it; she was too famished and just in need of a table to sit and eat at, she wasn't looking for a hot date. After grabbing her food, she strode over to the table and asked if it was ok to join him and the occupant told her it was fine.

From sitting with her tablemate she learned that his father recently had heart surgery and he was with him all night but had retired to the cafeteria for replenishments when his mother arrived. Conversation flowed easily between them as they ate their individual meals. Little did the two of them know that it was just the beginning of an incredible relationship. They didn't immediately start dating but had a few months of just been friends and getting to know one another. Fitz was kind of old fashion in that regards and Olivia was grateful because of her lack of experience, required things be taking slowly. And their relationship was good for it. They communicated well and that could only aid in strengthening their bond.

 **Everything you want is a dream away**

"Fitz, what is that?" Olivia asked, looking up at the grey sky as it started releasing small raindrops. Before he could even reply the rain grew heavier, pouring down in torrents.

"Un…believable!" He shook his head in disbelief and a smile graced his face that Marcel was actually right.

Olivia laughed, "I told you she's always right about these kind of things."

….

Instead of heading to the mountain whose trail they were going to hike, Fitz turned down the road that would lead them to a secluded part of a lake that his father used to take him as a young boy to fish. The rain was still falling in torrents atop the metal roof of his jeep while his wiper blades worked overtime to maintain proper visibility.

Once they came to a spot that overlooked the blue body of water he turned off the engine to his truck but left on the air.

"So how was your week?" Fitz asked in a low voice, turning his head so that he can face her, unbuckling his seatbelt at the same time.

"Same ole, same ole. Work and school, school and work but now I get to see you," her response ended with a bright smile.

"That you do, Ms. Pope. Sorry we couldn't go on our hike."

"I'm not," Olivia quipped.

Fitz smiled, showing off the small dimples in his cheeks. "I forget you only go on 'em because of me." He tried to feign hurt but it didn't quite come across that way.

She reached across the console and took one of his large hands into her much smaller one and said, "That's what relationships are all about, right? Compromise and whatnot."

"…and whatnot," Fitz echoed softly on a sigh. For the new few minutes, silence reigned as they watched the downpour of water from the heavens with their hands joined together over the console, neither feeling obliged to speak. They were at that point in their relationship where superfluous words weren't needed to fill silent spaces.

"Have you thought about what we talked about?" Fitz broke the silence and turned his unrelenting gaze from the window shield and redirected it onto Olivia. Her sudden tensed shoulder didn't go unnoticed by him.

A nervous chuckle escaped her lips before she replied, "I have."

"So?" Fitz's eyebrows rose questionably.

"My answer is yes…"

Sensing there was more Fitz interrupted, "But?"

"But not right now, I still have to finish school and my mom…"

Fitz sighed and closed his eyes so that he could reign in his growing temper. It wasn't that he didn't understand her hesitations he just wished they weren't there.

Seeing him emotionally withdrawing from her, Olivia whispered, "baby… I promise it's a yes." He said nothing in response and it began playing on her conscience. She had to do something to pacify him – if only momentarily. And the only thing she could think of was to use her body. With the rain still falling and them parked in a secluded area, Olivia pushed back her seat before taking off her socks and shoes, and then her leggings.

Fitz sensed her jerky movements beside him and reopened his eyes to see her undressing. "What are you doing?"

"What ya think?" she smiled innocently while pulling the white T-shirt over her head so that only her bra and panties remained. "Recline your seat," she requested.

Although he was surprised by her actions he did as she requested, reclining his seat all the way back – freeing up legroom for both of them. Fitz knew what she was doing but instead of calling her out on it he chose to just follow her lead – because talking wasn't getting him anywhere and it was a week too long since he was inside of her. The thought alone was making him hard. As he watched her remove her bra – freeing up her round mounds – he removed his shirt baring his taut midriff.

Clad in only a pair of bikini cut panties Olivia cross over the console as graceful as she could manage before straddling across Fitz's muscular thighs. Her left elbow accidental sounded the horn, the unexpected sound caused her to jump forward and Fitz erupted into laughter, which aided in lighting up the atmosphere considerably.

"Glad that was funny," she chided when he continued to laugh at her mercilessly.

"It was…" She kissed him full on the mouth before he could finish his sentence.

…

 _6 weeks later_

"Shit. Shit. Shit… I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid."

Marcel could hear her daughter mumbling from the living room through her slightly open bedroom door. Getting up from her seat, she slowly ambled towards her. "Livia, what's the matter?" She asked from the doorway of her bedroom.

"I'm so stupid." Marcel gave her distress looking daughter a puzzled look.

"I'm so stupid" she muttered again.

"What are you talking about, honey?"

Instead of elaborating she said, "I'm so stupid, mom" as tears streamed down her face.

Marcel's weak heart started beating fast from her growing worry and she made her way further into her daughter's room. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" And it wasn't until she got closer to where Olivia was seated at the foot of her bed that she noticed the pregnancy stick in her hand, which took her by surprise.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia mumbled as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

Marcel took a seat next to her and grabbed her free hand. "Well, congratulations are in order!" she beamed genuinely.

"Congratulations?" Olivia swung her head around to regard her mother, immediately the smile was erased from her face. "I shouldn't be having a baby right now. I have yet to graduate from college and it's just too much on my plate, mom." She could barely get out the words before erupting into uncontrollable tears.

Marcel wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetheart, you have a guy who is madly in love with you and is ready to marry you on a whim. It's going to be all right. You're going to be alright."

Olivia wiped at the fallen tears on her cheeks and asked, "and what about you?"

Marcel gave her a pained look, knowing that she prevented her daughter from fully living her life. "I'm going to be all right too" she spoke confidently even though she didn't know that for sure.

Olivia sighed heavily because her words did little to alleviate her growing pangs. Marcel sensing this said, "I'm so very sorry, sweetheart." She paused for a few seconds. "I'm sorry I've taken away a lot of your years-"

"Mom..." Olivia interrupted

"No, let me finish. Olivia, you have been everything a mother could hope for. You're my miracle baby and through all of these years you've been by my side. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter than you. I'm so grateful for you. And I just want you to be happy." Tears began to fill Marcel's eyes so she took a deep breath to compose herself before continuing. "Try thinking of me less and think about your future more, your future with Fitz. He's your future, right?" Marcel knew without a doubt he was but she wanted her to verbalize it.

"He is," Olivia stated softly, wiping the big droplets of tears that continued to cascade down her cheeks in an even stream.

"Good. I just want you be happy, sweetheart. Please let me see you be fully happy before my time is up."

Olivia hated when her mother would say stuff like that - that she was on borrowed time. _Aren't we all_? She would rhetorically ask her.

But her words did get her to seriously think about what she was going to do about the baby and Fitz. If they were her future she was going to have to stop running and fully embrace them.

….

Epilogue

It was the evening before Christmas Eve, and Fitz had just gotten home from handling a work emergency. One of the family cabins was caught on fire due to negligence by one of the campers who had placed a candle too close to the curtain, which got caught on fire while they were outside. Luckily, they were able to stop the fire from spreading too far but 911 were still called so Fitz had to be there for protocol since he was a very hands-on CEO.

"Livvie," Fitz called aloud while taking off his work boots at the door before working on removing his jacket next. He got no reply so he padded along the hallway once his outer layers were removed – to her home office where she spends a considerable amount of time daily doing graphic art designs for several companies she was contracted with as a freelance agent. He found the roomy, minimalistic design room empty so his next stop was the kitchen. He smiled at the Christmas decorated cookies lying out on the cooling rack on the counter top. With a mischievous grin he looked around the empty room just to be sure he was alone before popping one into his mouth. He moaned softly at how tasty it was.

As he was finishing up his impromptu snack he heard loud footsteps above his head followed by "Marcella Elizabeth Grant! You know better than to run towards the stairs, slow down!"

Fitz immediately sprinted towards the staircase where he encountered a contrite looking Marcella who had her mother's eyes but his thin lips and complexion with her mother's naturally curly hair. She was the apple of their eyes and changed their lives for the better. The minute Fitz learned he was going to be a father almost five years ago an unspeakable happiness entered his heart. Looking into his daughter's big brown eyes as she realized that she just caught trouble with her mother made his heart swell even more with happiness.

"Come here, mama," Fitz called; using the nickname they sometimes called her because when she was two years old she used to call everyone including her father "mama". Marcella took her time climbing down the rest of the stairs with her mother not too far behind.

"Hey, baby, I didn't hear you come in," Olivia said as she walked behind their daughter.

"I just got in," he answered, looking up at his girls. He was so blessed to have them and each day he tried to show them that.

"Everything ok now?"

"Yea, thankfully. Not too badly damage so the insurance company will handle it but that guest can kiss their deposit bye, bye."

Olivia chuckled and smiled at her husband who was still as handsome and hot as the day they met. In the past 5 years so much has changed and with the addition of a baby, new jobs, job promotion and the death of her mother she finally felt like they were in a good place. The road has been rocky and lined with thorns that constantly ripped at her flesh but now she can honestly feel the healing in her heart and soul.

Once Marcella's little feet hit the last step, into her father's arms she go squealing, "daddy!"

"Hey, princess."

Olivia looked on at the duo and remembered how dismayed she felt when she first found out she was pregnant. She honestly felt like she was drowning but looking back she wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Her mother got to witness her grandchild, which was something that should've never happened since Olivia wasn't supposed to be born. But she witnessed it and held her, even got to see her first birthday and witnessed her daughter's marriage to a great man but sadly passed away a few months later in her sleep. Olivia was devastated for months and felt like she couldn't go on because a part of whom she was was no longer there but when she looked at her daughter she knew she had to keep going for her. There was still pain and aches in her life but because she has known great loss she also can feel great love. To love is to gain and her husband and daughter has taught her that every single day.

When Olivia was within arms reach, Fitz hugged her into them and she placed her right arm around their daughter before bringing her lips down to his. Abruptly, she pulled back and Fitz asked, "what?" confused by her sudden move.

"Marce, daddy ate your cookies!"

"Daddy! How could you? They are for Santa Claus!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But there's plenty for him."

Marcella huffed and pouted at his answer. "You're a piece of work."

Fitz chuckled at his grown four-year-old daughter.

"That I am," he winked at his wife who looked as bemused as ever.

Life isn't perfect but there are perfect moments, enjoy it…


	2. Domestication

Author's Note: So, this is totally random and I have renamed this story title from 'To Love is To Gain' to 'Random Musings' because this is kind of fun. LOL. This little Drabble was inspired by an Indian Ariel detergent commercial #ShareTheLoad whereby the father proceeds to apologize to his daughter for not being a better example when it comes to doing chores around the house to help out his wife. Go watch it on YouTube; it's seriously great! Any-who, this little Drabble is just about newlywed Olitz who are having some troubles with finding the right balance when it comes to domesticated living. I literally whipped this up within the last two hours, lol. Hope you enjoy this, and you will be seeing more of these random Drabbles coming your way, so be sure to follow and favorite and please leave a review at the end. Thank you!

 **Domestication**

I ask myself, a self-proclaimed feminist – believer of gender equality and eliminator of gender roles – why do I put up with this silently? Why after two months of newly wedded bliss I remain the dutiful wife who is haggard out after a day's work to start the second shift? Is this what love does? Keep you silently suffering just because you want to appear as the most put together person? Or, is it because I feel some guilt for being the one who has trained him this way? A mixture of both, probably. Past memories of enabling his behavior rushes back to me, "You relax, I got this. Don't worry about the dishes, I'll clean them." Or my absolute favorite, "no, I'm not tired, I got this." But now I am and he's too oblivious to see. This has become our norm. He has come to expect me to do certain things while he contributed handsomely to our joint account. But, here's the thing, I do the same and then come home to do more. I'm at my wits end. We really need to talk. As soon as he gets home we are going to talk.

But instead of talking we are at each other's throat. Truthfully, I couldn't blame him because the minute he entered through the door of our two-bedroom apartment and carelessly tossed his suit jacket on the single armchair in our living room, I flew off the handle from my spot on the couch in front of the TV. "There's a place for that, you know," I said, my voice was low but my tone very snide. I didn't even bother returning his "hi, babe" greeting, which is enough evidence to show how upset I am. He looks at me dumbfounded but retrieves his suit jacket anyway and proceeds to hang it up in the small coat closet near our dark brown front door. But that isn't enough so I continued, "and while you're at it, can you remove your shoes from the front door too because I'm tired of always doing it."

"What you mean you always do it?" His normally pleasant face upturns in displeasure as he speaks.

"We need to talk," I returned, instead of answering his question, which was more rhetorical to me than anything else.

My husband sighs, his shoulders visibly tensing under the crisp white button down shirt – compliments of me, of course. "Can't this wait till later? I just got home and all I want to do right now is to relax." He states, running his fingers through the nape of his dark brown curls.

His words got my spine to straighten. "As a matter of fact it can't. I have something important to discuss and I've waited long enough." I take quite a few deep breaths to quell my anxiety and also to control my anger because I needed to remain levelheaded when I spoke. I remember what our premarital counselor advised that 'nothing is resolved in hostility', and partially took heed.

But somehow my husband misses the earnest tone in my voice and doesn't hear the underlying plea. So he lashes out. "Olivia, I'm tired! Ok! We can talk about this later but right now I need some downtime to relax and unwind. I haven't been home for a full minute and you're already at my throat."

And before I can filter it, words begin leaking from my mouth, "I'm at your throat because I'm tired, too! Ok? I am tired of having to clean up your mess day in and day out. I wanted to talk to you about this as two mature adults but you're behaving like a stubborn mule!" From my seat on the couch still half dress in my work clothes I feel all the pent up aggression of the past few months coursing through me. "I work everyday just like you, Fitz. Then, I come home and I cook dinner and I clean and I do the laundry and every other thing that needs to be done around here." I count every single chore on my fingers as I listed them just to emphasize my point. "I am tired of doing all of this alone."

He gives me a flabbergasted look for a split second before he rebuttals my accusation. "What are you even talking about? I don't cook because you told me you don't like the way I cook, so I leave you be. And you said you were totally fine with doing the laundry so don't make me out to be the bad guy here, Olivia." He is pissed and so am I.

"But instead of saying "Babe, teach me how to cook" you automatically tossed the responsibility onto me. And what about cleaning? I have to pick up after you Fitz, and it is not fair! I'm tired."

"So why not say something? Why go around pretending like everything is all right, expecting me to read your mind? I'm not a mind reader for god sake. If you don't communicate with me how the hell am I to know how you're feeling?" He had a point, I admit honestly.

Looking around our mostly clean living room – the white walls, dark red carpet and shiny wooden floors – I had to reevaluate the tone in which I'm trying to get my point across in. Whoever said living together is easy, are liars. Almost three months of cohabitation have taught me that it requires hard work, even in the simplest of places.

I take a deep breath and run my fingers through my chin length bob and express, "I'm sorry." And I truly am. I promised myself to never be that nagging wife but here I was. We stare at each other for a few seconds and from what I can see, my simple apology has made my husband soften and after a short while he makes his way over to me on the couch. The smell of his cologne – still strong like when he first applied it that morning, tickles my nostrils and even though we are currently fighting it warms the pit of my stomach.

Without any prompting he takes my hands into his and angles his body in a way so that we are facing each other. His clear blue eyes regarded me intently, letting me know that I have his full attention. I moistened my lower lip with my tongue and I continue to express myself, "I'm really sorry for attacking you at the door. You know I never want to be that nagging wife but this has been bothering me. I really need you to start helping me around here. I'm tired of having to do it all by myself." I can feel the moisture pooling in my eyes as I become vulnerable under his gaze.

He also licks his lower lip before opening his mouth and utters a sincere apology. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't think it was a problem and I'm sorry that I was too oblivious to see anything amiss. What do you need me to do that will ease some of the burden?"

Tears begin falling from eyes because I can't hold them back any longer. I know it shouldn't come as any surprise that this beautiful man that I've known for four years and married to for 2 months would be empathetic towards my needs but I was emotional and relieved... So we begin talking and talking about what measures can be put in to place that will prevent a reoccurrence of today. And when all was said and done, I promised to work on my communication skills.

'Newly Wedded Work' as I like to call it isn't so bad after all.

Chao!


	3. Room 212

Author's note: I truly appreciate all of your kind reviews and words as you entertain my random musings. Seriously, I'm really trying to get back into the hang of writing my other stories. Hopefully, that will happen soon enough. In the meantime, allow me to be melancholy while I cannot sleep. I'm sorry for the sad, angsty stories these days but like that is the only thing my brain wants to write. HA! Anyways, enjoy this little Drabble and it would be nice if you reviewed as well :) Thank you!

* * *

 **Room 212**

Summary: Familiar actions between Olivia and Fitz.

* * *

She took her time getting dressed. First, she spent half an hour scrubbing and primping her skin until it was clean and moisturized, silky to the touch. Second, she combed out the long tresses of her Brazilian waves till it fell around her shoulders in a halo of ebony silk. Third, she skillfully applied her makeup until it was flawlessly enhancing her natural beauty. Fourth, she slipped on the carefully picked out set of maroon La Perla bra and panty set. Fifth, deliberate dabs of her Coco Chanel perfume was placed on her pulse points. Sixth, the fuchsia seamed pencil dress, fabric hugging her curves like an extra layer of skin, covered her undress. Lastly, she looked herself over in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. She was ready.

The drive was so well-known to her now. The turns, the landmarks and even the lone pothole in the left lane on one of the streets that she always had to skillfully navigate around since the city wasn't keen on fixing it, had become memorable. Every Wednesday and Friday it was her drive to make. She arrived at the same familiar hotel and handed over the keys to her Mercedes Benz to the valet attendant before entering into the establishment. As per usual she didn't have to go to the front desk because her room was always ready. Room 212. Same room every Wednesday and Friday.

Now on the elevator, she gave herself a once over in the mirror that was on the back wall. From the outside she looked so put together and immaculate but on the inside it was as though a tsunami had passed through, leaving wreckage and havoc in its wake. What she did know was that after tonight that wreckage would only intensify. She couldn't continue to live like this even as much as she wanted to. Craved to. Something had to give or else she was going to lose her mind. Shaking those cumbersome thoughts from her psych she focused on what lay behind the walls of the elevator. And to her that was happiness, her small ray of sunshine in her somewhat stormy and lonely world.

She only had to wait a few seconds for the door to be opened after giving room 212 a short knock. He opened the door with a radiant smile, which warmed her belly and traveled up to her heart, making her tingle with happiness. He kissed her hello and she allowed herself to sink into his embrace. It'd been too long since they were like this and she had missed him. She always missed him when they weren't together. He ended their embrace much too soon but she smiled when he opened the door wider for her to enter. His salacious grin coupled with his downright scandalous compliment of her outfit made her laugh and blush, feeling proud of her selection. He knew just what to say to make her forget. Make her feel like she was the only woman in the world – in _his_ world.

As customary, a small feast was laid out on the dining table in the dining area of their suite with whatever food she'd felt like eating. He'd make sure to have it prepared no matter the cost. That wasn't an issue. Never was. They sat and ate to their heart's contentment, flirted and had caught up each other on things they had missed while cautiously avoiding certain topics and people.

By now the dance was a learned composition that both of them knew well. Too well… After all, a year of perfect repetition would seal it into your memory. After dinner the conversation would move to the living room, each holding their choice of alcoholic beverage, while they got comfortable in front of the television, where they would argue over what they were going to watch on pay-per-view. It was a moment of normalcy that they both cherished and craved but undoubtedly, most times would have to do with out. This time she won and made him watch a sad movie of a woman who had fallen in love with a quadriplegic. It was a great movie even though the ending was depressing. He teased her for trying to make him cry and firmly avowed that next time he was most certainly picking out the movie. She smiled at how confident he was that there was going to be a next time. If only the next time could be forever and always.

Like every other time, the night ended with them making sweet love on the sheets that were laundered within an inch of its life. This was her favorite part, not because of the obvious, but because her mind was shut off and she could just be inside of the arms of the man she adored and cared for. When his body touched and grounded against hers the euphoria she experienced was cathartic to her body and soul. She felt renewed and refreshed.

But the tan line on his left ring finger reminded her of the ring that was present when she was not there. She was in love with a married man. Their time was limited to stolen moments and empty promises she long since stopped believing in.

 _Maybe this time would be the last time she went to room 212. Or, maybe not…_


	4. The Unexpected Journey

**Hey! I know it's been a long time and I cannot promise any updates at the moment. School is literally body slamming me and life have been hectic and sorta rough, not going to lie. But I'm here and I hope you all are as well. This idea came to me some time ago and I had a bit of free time today so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy it in the meantime of my writing drought. Haha. Take care!**

 _ **The Unexpected Journey**_

"No, no, no, no, no… This cannot be happening. Not now at least. What am I going to do? What are we going to do?" She stopped her ramblings and turned to look at him in the small space of the bathroom, holding onto a pregnancy stick with two red lines. He said nothing but continued to watch as she frantically paced back and forth in the narrow space as he mulled over the thought of becoming a father at the age of 22.

"My parents are going to kill me," she vocalized on a sigh, nervousness was the most prominent emotion. With their upcoming college graduation in two weeks, what should've felt like a happy time to be done with one chapter of their lives and begin a new one, have now been overcrowded with feelings of anxiousness, at least on her part. He had yet to say anything about the news.

A few seconds later, silence fell upon the room like a wet blanket quenching a blazing fire, effectively killing any remnants of heat. With a heavy sigh, she looked at him and was relieved to see a positive reaction marring his face in the form of a smile etched at the corner of his lips. Within a split second, firm hands reached out for hers that held onto the pregnancy stick with a death grip, pulling her in his direction. He smiled even more but this time showing teeth. "It's going to be okay. I promise you that it's going to be okay."

She was glad to hear him say those words because she desperately needed to believe them. "Fitz, are you sure?" She asked hesitantly, raising both eyebrows at him. "Having a baby is tough."

"I'm sure," he assured simply. "We're going to be okay." He stopped and connected his forehead with hers before continuing, "our baby is going to be okay, Livvie."

Olivia closed her eyes as she absorbed some of his strength, reveling in his calmness. As crazy as it sounded and as nervous as she felt she wanted this baby with her boyfriend of three and a half years. They'd met in their English class during the second semester of freshman year at NYU. Fitz was a cute, shy, computer nerd that accidentally bumped into her in the hallway right in front of their English class. Olivia always a friendly outgoing person, had told him it was not a big deal when he profusely began apologizing to her. From ever since that moment the two had sort of a kindred spirit and would talk mostly about school and shared interests until Fitz had worked up enough courage to ask her out for coffee after one English class. Although he was a very reserved person, once Olivia got to know him she found out that he can be very Alpha male when the situation required it. Like at the present moment.

Fitz took the pregnancy stick from her and tossed it into the small waste basket beside the porcelain throne before leading her out of the washroom to his made up bed. Now seated, he proceeded to speak calmly, "This is not the ideal time but we were always planning this. Instead of having to wait how many more years, we get to have our baby sooner. It'll be great."

"Aren't you being a bit naive?"

"Maybe," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulder. "Look, I know that you're worried that we are too young and I am too, but I know we can do it. And we don't have to worry so much about money. With the job offer I got, it will be enough for us. We'll just have to table somethings like traveling for later but we'll be fine, Liv."

He had a point, she mused. Luckily, during their college breaks, he would intern at Amazon in New Jersey and the Tech supervisor of the department he worked in loved him and always vouched to recommend him for a computer software job with the company upon completion of his Bachelor's degree. It was practically his. It was just a matter of formalities he would have to satisfy, really. He was great at what he did and was recognized for it. Olivia, on the other hand, wanted to be a lawyer and her dream of becoming one was still in process and no doubt would have to be put on pause until the baby. That thought scared her but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Well now we know why I've been so sick lately," she stated to lighten up the situation. For the past two days, she was feeling nauseous and lightheaded, at the time thinking to herself that it was just the aftereffect of pushing herself too hard for finals week. But boy... hadn't she considered that a baby was the reason for her current state.

Fitz snickered at her rationalizing and moved his hand to rub her flat stomach. "True. At least now you can stop looking up your diagnosis on google and freaking out."

Olivia grinned at his action and placed her hand on top of his. It all felt so right despite it being untimely. "I love you, Fitz, and as crazy as it sounds I want this baby even though it's not an ideal time."

"Doesn't sound too crazy to me," Fitz responded happily. "And I love you, too. There's nothing I won't do for you and her."

"Here we go already picking out a gender." Olivia shook her head at him.

"I just have a feeling," he smiled.

"Sure you do."

Fitz exhaled deeply, relieved, nervous and happy to see her smiling and looking somewhat like the carefree Livvie he'd come to love and care deeply for. He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly, to convey how much he loved and cherished her, silently letting her know that he was in this journey of parenthood with her no matter how scary.

"We're having a baby," he voiced for the first time, his statement making it all the more real for them.

Olivia inhaled deeply, taking his scent deep into her nostrils, before retorting, "we are."

"And no matter how difficult it gets, we'll make it work."

The finality in his voice melted her heart. "We will."

For the remainder of that rainy afternoon, they laid on his bed and made plans for their future and how they were going to tell their parents, which will be no easy feat. 

**Do you want to read about them breaking the news to their parents? Let me know and tell me what you think of the drabble? Hope you enjoyed it! XOXO.**


	5. PSA for Sandcastles Fans

For all my _Sandcastles_ fans, I decided to make this multi-chapter one-shot into a standalone story. I will be removing it from here and creating a new story altogether. A new update will be published tonight so be sure to go to the new story and favorite and follow it. In addition, there have been a few minor changes to the story so I highly recommend reading it from the beginning if you can manage the angst. Thank you for providing me the audience to exercise my amateur writing skills. It's truly appreciated. Xoxo.


	6. First Day

**_First Day_**

Summary: Some fluff and smut.

The work day had been very productive. Who knew that working as a marketing analyst at a large architectural company would make her so happy? While she had a feeling that getting to do something she enjoyed was a promise she was still very leery about working for Grant and Co. Construction. They were in the process of rebranding their company since the older founding Grant had retired and the son, Fitzgerald Grant III, had taken over. So far from what she can tell, the change had been well received. All of the employees seemed to be very loyal and hardworking.

Olivia was just gathering her Kate Spade's navy blue and red tote, ready to leave for the day, when the phone at her desk started ringing. Immediately, a smile formed on her face at the phone extension flashed on the clear display. She answered with a chipper, professional tone, "Thank you for calling Grant and Co. this is Olivia, how may I be of assistance to you?"

The voice on the other end of the call seemed happy to oblige and provided a quick answer to her question. "I need to see you in my office."

"Sir, I was just leaving for the day, can it not wait?" She bit her bottom lip from smiling too much.

"I'm afraid not. And besides, you do not want to disappoint your boss." With that, the call ended with a click. Shaking her head, she looked around at the mostly deserted space she shared with two others, grabbed her belongings and headed to the elevator, which led her all the way to the top floor.

When she arrived at her boss's office, the clear walls revealed his tall stature as he sat in his high wingback leather chair — that she was sure he spent a great deal on — with his feet crossed on his oversize desk, he was in a position of relaxation. Even though he was sitting, he commanded an immeasurable amount of presence. The way his shoulders filled out in his charcoal suit and his handsome face with the five o' clock shadow beckoned her towards him all had mesmerizing effects, but it had more to do with his temperance. She found that when he was there he was all there and you needed not to question it. And right then, his blue eyes were intently trained on her through the clear wall. He called out for her to enter when she got close to the dark door, the only solid part of the wall.

On the other side of the door, she was greeted with a smile, "So, how was your first day? Not bad, eh?"

She returned the smile, "not bad…"

"Good, because I pride myself on being a good employer."

She continued to smile at that as she walked closer to his expansive desk. She noticed some building plans unfolded on the table and couldn't help thinking that he had been pouring over them all day.

Her tote bag snugly tucked against her left side as she sat slightly on the desk. "So, let me ask you this, Mr. Grant? Do you pay such careful attention to all new hires? Invite them to your office, buy them lunch? Or, is this just for me?"

He smirked in return, tapping two of his long digits on the arm of his chair. A few seconds passed as he continued to eye her before he stated, "While I do care about my employees, I have to say that I've taken a special interest in you. Hope that's okay?" He didn't wait for her to respond; instead, he removed his feet from his desk, pushed back his chair and strode towards her.

"Is that okay?" He questioned again, making eye contact with her. Olivia bit her bottom lips from laughing because he was such an adorable dork.

Eventually, she said, "I guess… although I won't want everyone to know that the boss favors me."

Fitz closed the gap between them and she was forced to look up at him as he towered over her despite her three-inch heels. Now at least four inches apart, he returned, "I think they already know that."

"Is that so?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mmhm." He moved closer to her, she could now feel his body pressing into her and it felt so delicious. So strong and masculine, the outline of his muscles could be felt through the fabric of his clothing. His cologne, a wonderful blend of spices and the ocean filled her nostrils and she practically melted in his arms. However, it was his deep baritone voice that did her in as he continued talking. "I think they all know that I have eyes for you. And normally, I don't move so fast but there's something about you that I can't just shake. You're beautiful, Olivia." His voice was so dreamy when he called her beautiful and she was practically teeming with lust.

"Shut up and kiss me!" She shocked herself a little at her demand. Fortunately, Fitz wasn't, as he swiftly connected their lips together in a slow and sensual kiss that started out without tongue, until he took it up a notch and held onto the back of her head, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. "Woo," Olivia breathed, feeling lightheaded and intoxicated when the kiss ended for some much-needed oxygen. She saw in his eyes a mirror of her desire and without much thought she swiftly and carefully detached her tote and pushed it towards the opposite end of the desk along with the building plans.

"Did everyone leave for the day?" She asked, already having an idea of her own.

"Yes." Fitz seemed to have the same idea as he began taking off his suit jacket before working on loosening his tie. Olivia, on the other hand, took a comfortable seat at the edge of the desk, hiking up the end of her plum sheath dress as she spread her legs wide to accommodate him. Fitz resumed his earlier position as he locked lips with her, kissing her passionately and deeply, her moans he swallowed whole as the beginning formation of his erection was pressed into her center. Her hands roamed all over his sinewy back and landed on his firm bum, pulling him closer as if that was possible. The desire in the air was so thick that it consumed them. A fire burned deep inside begging to be fed, to be quenched. This continued for a few more minutes until Fitz snaked his hands into her sodden silk undies, fondling with her sex. She tried tempering her moans by biting down on her bottom lip but the sensation was much too pleasurable for her to control them. And when two of his long digits sunk into her quim, all sensible rationale went out the window as she threw her head back and began grinding on his hand. Her fluid running down his fingers and making a small mess on the desktop.

"You look so sexy right now," Fitz grunted, his rhythmic action causing her to tremble but Olivia was too caught up in her own pleasure to answer him. He reconnected their lips together before moving down to her neck and began nibbling on it. Her neck was one of the most sensitive areas on her body, so to have him touch her there had her teetering on the edge of release. Goosebumps formed on her skin and her eyes shut tight as she reveled in the feeling of his fingers making quick work inside her and with the addition of his thumb circling her engorged clit, she knew she wasn't too far from orgasming. But the heady feeling of being so turned on made her want to stave off her release. If she could freeze time, it would be this moment on a continuous loop. Unfortunately, Fitz had other plans because with the added pressure on her clit and his curved digits hitting her G-spot she was mewling and begging for a release. Moments later, her body went stiff as her walls involuntarily contracted around his fingers, her toes curled painfully inside of her shoes - waves of incredible pleasure coursed through her body in ripples, which Fitz aided in prolonging as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. It was incredible, cathartic and mind blowing. Who knew that fingerfucking was a good way to end your first day?

Breathless and spent she was as he removed his digits from her center and placed them into his mouth, sucking them off with a satisfied groan. She knew that they were nowhere done, and despite feeling drained, a slow burn of desire began rebuilding in her center as she helped him out of his pants by lowering his zipper and pulling him through the opening of his boxer brief. His cock was rigid and warm in the palm of her hands. The mushroom tip of his penis was already glistening with precum and she wanted to do nothing more than to sink on the floor and take him into her mouth, but he had other plans. When his previous task of sucking off her juice was finished, he removed himself from her palm, giving himself two quick pumps before saying, "I can't wait." She heard the urgency in his voice and reciprocated with action by reopening her legs wide and pulling her panty to the side so that he was given an uninterrupted access to her pussy. Once again, he wasted no time as he sunk inch by glorious inch into her tight and wet pussy.

"Fuck," he breathed when she contracted around him. She could tell that he was already staggering towards the end when she reached into his pants to pull out and fondle with his balls. They were heavy and pulled close to his body. But the desire to be deeper inside of her, caused Fitz to wrap his arms around the underside of her legs, pulling her into a 70-degree angle so that his strokes went deeper. The change in position made Olivia scream out and she prayed that no one would return to the top floor and hear her fucking her boss. But in that moment even if someone had walked in on them, she doubted whether she could stop. It felt so fantastic to be filled to the brim with his cock. He was the perfect girth and to feel all of his veins and ridges pressing against her inner walls had her feeling intoxicated beyond words.

Somehow, Fitz found a way to get one of her breasts out of the top of her dress and began ravishingly sucking on it. Their hips continued to move in tangent, creating a frenzy smacking sound of skin slapping against each other. The sound also aided in the thick, amorous atmosphere.

Olivia felt that familiar tingling anew deep inside and knew that she wasn't that far away from orgasming again. It hadn't even been five minutes and she was already unraveling at the seams. But the way in which he was loving and fucking her body made it easier for her to cum and keep cumming.

"Fuck, babe,I'm gonna cum, you there yet?" His deep voice called out breathless mid-stroke, which was coming quicker and shorter.

"Yes, yes," Olivia cried when he began rubbing her clit again.

"Good." And with that, he began hammering into her as his fingers continued to massage her clit. Before she could brace herself for the impact her legs started trembling as her orgasm reverberated throughout her body, causing her walls to clamor down onto his cock, which had a rippling effect of taking him over the precipice with her. She felt his warm semen paint her walls lavishly as he grunted out how good she felt. Seconds passed until their bodies had climbed down from its high. A few more seconds passed with them panting and still joint together.

It was Olivia who first spoke, "luckily, you're my husband or else I'd have to report you for sexual harassment at the workplace." She chuckled and so did her husband of five years.

"Lucky me. And here you were so afraid to come work for me. It's a nice perk of the job, huh?"

She nodded in agreement and held onto his handsome face so that his clear eyes can focus on her. "Listen to me and listen to me good, Grant, do not expect that this will be a regular thing." She contracted around his softening member for emphasis.

"Of course," his cheeky reply didn't bode well with her because she knew he was only going to take it as a challenge. But she was adamant about it. Even though she was the boss's wife she still wanted to be treated fairly even though sex in his office was nice. _Too nice…_ Her leaking center stopped her response. Instead, she had to refocus on cleaning up the mess they'd created. With a quick instruction to him to grab the baby wipes from her purse, she proceeded to do just that.

* * *

One hour later, they were strolling into their two-story Kirkland, Washington house that had a great view of the Seattle skyline. While they worked in the city they enjoyed living on the outskirts with their fourteen-months-old daughter, Saran Naomi Grant, her first named meant joy and that was what they felt every time they saw her.

As soon as they entered through the front door, Olivia heard her mother who also served as their nanny, tell Saran that her parents were home. Soon after they heard her excited giggles and her little feet running towards them. "Mama, mama" she called out as her mother was the first person she laid eyes on when she entered the living room. Olivia was so happy with this new development in her life that she was now being addressed as more than "da da". Olivia scooped up her beautiful little chubs in her pink and white polka dotted dress; her caramel complexion a perfect mixture of her parents, her brown eyes ever bright and curious and she had the cutest pair of dimples whenever she smiled. She was smitten with this little girl and never thought she could love anyone as fiercely and completely like how she loved her husband. But the day when she learned of her unexpected pregnancy, she was over the moon happy. They weren't trying but life had a way of working out differently. And Saran was the best surprise ever.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Fitz called from behind his wife. Immediately, Saran's head darted over her mother's shoulder to see her father, which caused her to break out into an overzealous excitement as she began clapping and chanting. "dada dada." Olivia shook her head and passed her onto her father. She knew she couldn't win when Fitz was around. The bond he has with their little girl was so beautiful that at first Olivia used to cry because it was something she didn't have with her father and she vowed to herself since she was a teenager that whenever it was time for her to procreate that it would be with a man who would love their child unconditionally. And she was happy to say that she found that with Fitz. Seeing him love on Saran made her fall deeper for him.

Her mother, Sharon, snuck up beside her and whispered, "told you it's time you made that son," after seeing the earlier exchange between her daughter and granddaughter.

Olivia shook her head at her mother, thinking how crazy she was. Because just coming off of a two-year maternity leave she wasn't ready for another one. She couldn't possibly handle two children anytime soon. But she did want one more but sometime in the future, like three years from now.

"Haha, you have jokes, mom," Olivia said, giving her a side hug.

"I'm just saying. Anyways, sweetheart, I have to go. I have bible study at the church. Oh, I was able to start a slow roast for you in the crockpot and it should be ready in another two hours. Laundry is done and neatly folded, you just need to put them away."

"Mom…" Olivia groaned although she was very appreciative. "You didn't have to do this. Remember we agreed for you to only look after Saran?"

"I know but what else am I supposed to do when she falls asleep?"

"Sleep…" Olivia suggested and they fell into a shared laughter. Olivia knew that sleep was the last thing her mother would do. From being raised by a single parent, she knew her hard her mother worked to provide for her. Having not gone to college herself, she made it possible for her daughter to. Olivia had great respect for her mother and she was happy to have her in her life and her daughter's life. Since retiring a year ago, her mother suggested that she cared for Saran when she and Fitz were not there and neither Fitz nor Olivia opposed. They believed it was best for her to spend her formative years at home before being transplanted into preschool rather than having her go to a daycare. So it was a win-win. They knew that their daughter was in good hands and Sharon was happy to fill her day with activities that would make her feel helpful.

Fitz also hugged his mother-in-law before bidding her goodbye with Saran in his arms blowing her grandmother kisses. "Bye, baby! Love you!" Sharon called from the door

"Wuv you," Saran parroted.

Olivia came over and gave her daughter's cheek a light pinch, "good job, mama!" Her daughter reveled in the praise and was beginning to stretch for her. "Nah uh, stay with your daddy. Mommy is going and take a shower."

"Mommy's had a dirty day," Fitz chimed in and Olivia rolled her eyes, feigning offense.

"Please don't corrupt my child, Fitzgerald."

"What? I'm only stating facts here," he snickered.

"Bye." She held up her hand dismissively before strutting towards the stairs. As she made her way up the wooden platform, she heard Fitz commenting about Saran's dirty diaper.

"Wipes are in my tote," she called out.

"I remember!" she listened to his reply and just like that she was transported earlier to the time in his office. _How multifunctional was baby wipes,_ she thought with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating but honestly, I've been really busy with school. Like that is my only excuse and I am channeling all of my energy and efforts into it. This idea came to me yesterday and since I woke up at 1:30 this morning and couldn't go back to sleep, I thought it would be nice to just write, so here you have it. I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Please don't forget to review. It would be greatly appreciated.

XOXO


	7. When She Fell In Love

It was a cool summer night in late August when she knew the man she had been dating for a month and a half was the one she loved. Yes, they were butterflies that filled her stomach, fluttering all the way up to her chest, filling it with warmth when he cast his intense blue gaze upon her, silently conveying the depth of his feelings without words but it was more than that, so much more. His actions... the little things he did like remembering her favorite tea and surprising her with a box of it or even the grand things he did like surprising her with tickets to see her favorite teenaged musician who happened to be in town last weekend, filling her with nostalgia and new memories. Even then she knew she was falling deliberately for him, but in her mind, she was still on a journey to actualizing her feelings.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Olivia questioned Fitz dubiously after their waiter had piled four different plates containing various breakfast foods such as pancakes, hashbrowns, eggs, sausage, and bacon in front of him while she looked down at her plate, waiting on the bottle of Tabasco she had requested for her sandwich. They had just finished a night of dancing downtown and made a pitstop at their local 24-hour diner for nutrients refuel.

"Yes," Fitz responded matter-of-factly with a grin as if to tell her she should expect his big appetite by now.

She shook her head good-naturedly and began eating her french fries, dipping one into the small glob of ketchup on the side of her plate. A moment later, the waiter returned with her hot sauce and she thanked him.

"Tonight was fun," she smiled demurely, replaying the night's activity, they had literally danced the night away and ushered in the early morning. They had started the evening at one bar seizing the opportunity to dance to 80s and 90s throwback music but when they had had their fill of it, they moved on to another bar that had an extensive mixture of beats. From Drake's singing-rapping to Beenie Man's lewd dancehall rhythms. And after two long island iced teas and a shot of patron Olivia was more than ready to let loose on the dance floor. Fitz did his best keeping up with the smooth movements of her lithe waist, choosing to hold onto her hips, following her lead. She remembered how good it felt to be held in his strong arms while the music blared from the speakers. There were moments when they got lost in each other and even though the beat was going fast they slowed down to a diminuendo and Olivia would turn to face him and he would hold her so close that there was barely room for air to pass between them. Her head was light from the alcohol but her heart was full from the affections she held for this kind, sweet, handsome man who stumbled into her life a few months ago through a mutual friend. The night was perfect despite when someone bumped into her and accidentally spilled some of their drink onto her shoes or when that girl tried to sandwich Fitz from the back while Olivia was at his front, _the gall of some people!_ didn't deter her from enjoying herself.

Coming out of her thoughts, she listened as Fitz told her how much fun he had dancing with her and that they should do it more often to which she agreed. For the next several minutes they regaled some of the funny stories of the night, like the older man who thought he was the best thing since sliced bread when it came to the ladies or the scantily dressed woman who was preying on unforeseen men to the rhythmless dancers to whom took center stage to entertain themselves. It was all good fun.

She shouldn't be surprised when Fitz was finishing up his last plate while she was still working on her moons over my hammy sandwich but she was. Standing at 6'2" he was well built. Lean but muscular with a rigid midsection she noticed from the many times she was leaning upon him.

"What?" Fitz asked, noticing her stare.

"Nothing," she shifted her attentions back to eating, sprinkling some more Tabasco sauce on her sandwich before taking a sizeable bite.

Fitz continued, "Meanwhile you're looking at me crazy when you're throwing on hot sauce like it'll be your last time having it," he teased to which Olivia burst out laughing in response. She was obsessed with the slightly spicy condiment he had come to realize.

"Shut up," she spluttered between laughter.

"I'm just saying." Fitz raised both hands in surrender to Olivia's amusement.

"You want to hear something naughty?" She asked, her laughter had since subsided and now morphed into a mischievous grin.

"Of course," Fitz returned eagerly, giving her his full attention.

Looking down as she dipped a semi-soggy fry into her glob of ketchup, swirling it around as she murmured, "sometimes when I eat out, I _take_ the bottle of Tabasco home with me." It was now Fitz's turn to burst into a bout of laughter.

"Oli-Liv, Livvie, are you serious?" Fitz rumbled through his laughing spell.

Olivia chanced to look up at him and nodded her agreement.

"So you're telling me, you could potentially be arrested for theft of a bottle of hot sauce?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny..." She muttered humorless, fighting back her grin. "It's just something my sister and I did in our earlier 20s that never quite left me," she explained. "It was our thing."

Fitz sobered up a little, "I see."

She conceded her smile when she saw no judgments on his face.

"So what other naughty things do you do?" He followed up and from the sensual peek of his tongue as it swept over his bottom lip she could tell his curiosity was piqued. Leaning over the small table she whispered, "one day I'll show you." His eyes gleamed excitedly and before he could respond, she stood abruptly and excused herself to the ladies room. She felt his gaze on her backside as she sauntered away in her tiny leather skirt and off the shoulder top.

A few minutes later, she returned and finished the remainder of her food while Fitz took care of their tab. Once their bill was settled, they walked out of the restaurant, Fitz opening the door for her. Chivalry wasn't dead after all, something he reminded her constantly. They held hands as they made their way to his vehicle. Once again, Fitz held the door open for her as she climbed into the midnight blue truck. "Thank you, kind sir," she beamed.

"You're welcome, _my_ lady." Her eyebrows raised at his choice of words but he was already closing her door and didn't see her reaction. _His_ lady, she liked the sound of that. A lot.

Fitz hopped inside his truck, closing the door and turning the keys in the ignition, inviting a burst of cool air out of the open ventilators; seconds later, the low volume of the radio strumming some overplayed song for the umpteenth time filled the cabin. It was a nice ending to a perfect night out. The clock read 2:30 AM and she prayed she could wake up in time for the 10:30 church service, if not, she would catch it online.

Before pulling off she noticed Fitz reaching into his back pocket only to produce the bottle of Tabasco sauce a moment later, the one she had used at the restaurant.

With a hand to her mouth muffling her gasp, she let out a loud chortle. "Fitz!"

Fitz grinned, handing over the half-filled bottle to her. Olivia stared in disbelief because she had no idea he had done this. "When did you swipe the hot sauce?"

"When you went to the bathroom." He playfully winked, backing out of the small parking spot.

Olivia held the bottle between both palms, staring at it in disbelief. She couldn't believe he did it. As if reading her mind, he said, "there isn't much I wouldn't do for you." It was at that precise moment she knew she was in love with him. As mundane and ridiculous her guilty pleasure low-level criminal activity was, he indulged her. How could she not allow him to occupy full residency in her heart? She loved this man, simply and purely, and knew in her heart that there was room to love him more. Glancing over at him, she reached for his free hand and held it over the console and quietly whispered, " I love you." Even if he didn't respond with the three special words, she knew he did _for his love was spoken in his actions._

 **Disclaimer: I may or may not swipe restaurants' hot sauces.**


End file.
